Why So Sirius?
by TheAngelicPyro
Summary: I'd tell you to stop it, that you've been trapped in your own head for far too long, but you've never listened to me before. Either way, it'd just be hypocritical coming from me." He chuckled harshly, holding his head in his hands. "And yet," he sighed, "I'll do it anyway, because that's what friends are for."


Hey! So, this plot bunny has been hopping around my mind for MONTHS! So I figured, why not, why? Now sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy the show!

DISCLAIMER: I... I own Sarlea? That's it though...

Warning(s): My less-than-stellar writing, oocness (via a certain Moony,) and my attempt at writing for the Harry Potter fandom.

* * *

Sarlea Black paced in 12 Grimmauld Place. It was the place her father apparently owned before Azkaban.

However, she never really knew if he was rightfully accused. Uncle Moony always scorned him, and at times could not look Sarlea in the eye because of it. Then again, Moony had never really told her what he had supposedly done.

Of course, the possibility of him being a terrible person was always there. But, she liked to think of herself as an optimistic witch. Well, soon-to-be witch. Hogwarts was still a month away.

Though, how she was created was still a mystery.

There was no 'mother' to speak of, and Sirius Black was locked up. Unless he escaped (which that was highly doubtful because it was AZKABAN for a reason,) and got someone knocked up, she'd be well to assume her existence was that of a clone.

At least it'd be a unique opportunity for life, if she really was indeed a clone.

Either way, the pacing was starting to hurt. Grandmother's picture also decided to start screaming hello to Uncle Moony as he came home. And by hello, she meant yelling derogatory terms about his part-time job as a werewolf and him disgracing her beautiful household.

(Once, when she was younger, Sarlea had slipped up and called Remus Lupin "Daddy." He had slapped her, froze, and apologized.

The next morning, he told her to call him Moony. Uncle Moony, if she so pleased. He never mentioned it again, and Sarlea never asked.)

Out the window however, she saw a breathtakingly beautiful black dog meandering around the street of the Grimmauld Place.

She stepped out, after a brief welcome to Remus.

"Hello! Glad to have you back, Uncle Moony!" He chuckled a ruffled her already unruly hair. "Thanks for the warm welcome, kiddo." His eyes glazed over assumably in remembrance of the good times.

Sarlea took that moment to quietly slip outside into the darkness, her only comfort the flickering lights of the street.

She walked over to the dog carefully, kneeling whilst putting her hand out slowly to show she was not a threat. The dog sniffed her, before dropping something on the ground that it had been carrying.

It was two items. "For me?" She hesitantly asked, voice laced with confusion.

The dog nuzzled her knee, licked her face, then took off in the direction it came.

She blinked, and it was gone.

Sarlea was about to examine the items the mysterious dog had dropped, when she remembered two things.

One, Moony had once mentioned the Animagi the Marauders became when the three found out about his little furry problem.

Two, her father, Sirius Black, had been a black dog.

"Oh." She said dazedly, realizing that dog was probably her father.

"Sarlea? Oh, you're out here. Food's-," he winced, smelling the smoke, "...ready..."

"I'll... I'll be there in a minute!" She called back, sighing in both amusement and exasperation at his attempt for making dinner.

She stood up, belatedly remembering the items that still were laid out on the street.

Sarlea picked up what seemed to be a small, decorated locket, and a silver pocket watch.

Upon closer inspection, in seemed that the locket had a silver wolf assumably howling to the moon, and the inside held a picture of her father. Now, the pocket watch was simply a pocket watch. That is, until she found the engraving of two initials on the inside.

She could only wonder what significance 'H. P.' had to get it etched into a pocket watch.

Pushing thoughts of her father's sudden appearance out of her mind to be filed later, she went back inside the house.

She lightly grazed over her scar on her thigh, as she normally did when deep in thought.

Her heterochromatic eyes looked everywhere and nowhere at once. With icy blue in one eye, and deep gray in the other, it was sometimes hard to look her straight on without flinching from the sheer conviction she held within the depths.

As she took a seat at the dinner table, Sarlea dutifully ignored her Grandmother's portrait and instead, struck up a conversation with her caretaker.

"Uncle Moony? Can you teach me some spells? I want a head start when I start Hogwarts!" She grinned, canines gleaming.

He merely shook his head, focusing on the 'starting Hogwarts,' part.

"That's right, you start this fall, correct? I suppose we'll have to go shopping for supplies later so you'r ready... I trust you've already finished the books in the study?"

She snorted. Yes, definitely the books in the study, and not every piece of parchment with words she could get her hands on.

However, she didn't say that, instead opting to nod jerkily to avoid laughing.

Remus frowned at her odd display, but ultimately decided it probably wasn't worth it to press.

Sarlea smiled cheekily, before remembering the pocket watch. She supposed it wouldn't hurt to ask about it and hide the locket, right?

She pulled it out of her pocket and set it on the table. If he asked where she got it, she would lie and say she found it in a room somewhere.

Moony froze, most likely recognizing it.

"Where... did you get that?" He questioned quietly, face unreadable.

"I uh... found it upstairs?" She squeaked, belatedly thinking it was a bad idea to have shown it.

"..."

"U-Uncle Moony, why does it s-say H. P. on the inside?"

"...Cause that used to belong to Prongs. He named his son Harry. Harry Potter. Or, the Boy Who Lived..." He said dazely, mind elsewhere.

"So," she prodded, "why was it here?"

"...I don't know, Sarlea. I don't know..." Remus trailed off, lost in memories of happier times.

She excused herself, wondering how things kept getting Curiouser, and Curiouser.

* * *

Finished! Was it okay? I tried to write all mysteriously and probably failed, but oh well. Hopefully it was to your enjoyment, and I'll see you next time!

~ TheAngelicPyro


End file.
